Oh, sí te amo tanto y si no lo notaste estoy siendo sarcástico
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Wirt tiene una pequeña conversación con Beatrice mientras está encerrado. BEF Universe. Spoilers menores de mi otro fic "Bad End Friends"


¡Buenas tardes a todos! Vengo a traerles un fic directo cortito, pero bonito (?)

¡Que lo disfruten!

Canción que me inspiró: Sarcasm by Get Scared

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **~Oh sí, te amo tanto y, por si no lo habías notado, estoy siendo sarcástico~**_

-¡Déjame ir!- gruñó pateando la puerta de titanio, ni más ni menos.

Había sido pésima idea volver a la Cabaña en busca de las cosas que habían dejado atrás, pero no había esperado que algún miembro de la ABE (Anti Bad End) todavía rondará por ahí.

Bipper y Finn lo iban a matar cuando se enterarán de que había caído en un cuarto trampa mientras Beatrice lo perseguía.

-No, Wirt, no voy a dejarte salir hasta que recapacites.-contestó la voz de la chica al otro lado de la puerta.

Un sonido más propio de un animal furioso que de un humano abandonó su garganta al escuchar a la pelirroja.

Nunca creyó odiar tanto a alguien, pero ahí estaba: hirviendo su sangre con ganas de destrozar a la que una vez llamó amiga.

-No hay nada que recapacitar, mi decisión está tomada.- dijo firmemente- llama a Ford para que me torture si quieres, pero jamás traicionare a mis amigos.

-Ellos no son tus amigos-dijo Beatrice- ¡Solo te están utilizando!

Otra vez con eso, se oía como una cinta mal grabada.

-Perdona, pero creo saber más que tú sobre las personas con las que vivo.-replicó mordazmente-Han tenido mi alma en sus manos múltiples veces y nunca me han hecho daño; en cambio cuando puse mi vida y la de mi hermanito en las tuyas pensabas vendernos a una bruja.- dijo con veneno goteando de cada una de sus palabras.

La pelirroja guardó silencio y esperaba que no volviera a hablar. Odiaba su voz y su insistencia en decir que Finn y Bipper no eran de fiar.

Con suerte Coraline ya se habría dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y estaba por ayudarlo; con la magia que la peliazul había heredado de Beldam no le costaría sacarlo.

-S-Sé que sigues enojado por eso- dijo Beatrice para su mala suerte- pero esa no es razón para que no veas lo que te pasa, este no eres tú.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- le interrumpió-porque te basas en apariencias. Puedo verme distinto, empero sigo siendo el mismo.

-No es cierto, estás cambiado-

-La gente cambia.-

-¡Te volviste uno con La Bestia! ¡Eso no está bien!

Lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

-No, no está bien, pero es lo que hay- reconoció encogiéndose de hombros aunque Beatrice no pudiera verlo.

-El Señor Pines puede volverte humano de nuevo.- informó la pelirroja.

Soltó una risa marga.

-Claro, y suponiendo que me trago esa mentira ¿entonces qué?- pregunta con tono burlesco.- No sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero ya no puedo volver a mi mundo, estoy muerto en él, me ahogue.-dijo ya sin dolor, estaba en paz con ese hecho.

-Podrías… podrías venir a vivir conmigo en Lo Desconocido- contesto Beatrice con un tono esperanzado que le hizo arriscar la nariz.

Ya lo había notado la vez anterior: su obsesión con él y el querer volverlo humano, como si con eso inmediatamente la fuera a querer.

Le daba asco.

-Ni aunque me lo arrancarás del pecho mi corazón sería tuyo, porque, humano o no, mi corazón y todo mi amor le pertenecen a alguien más.-afirmó firmemente.

-Acabas de decir que estás m-muerto en tu mundo, entonces ¿cómo puedes aferrarte a alguien de allá?- exigió saber la chica con algo muy parecido a la ira en su voz.

Necesitó unos instantes para entender a qué se refería. Oh, sí, le había hablado de Sara. Casi no pensaba en ella, le ponía triste, aun si ya no estaba enamorado de ella le hubiera gustado poder hacerse su amigo.

-No estoy hablando de Sara- informó acercándose más a la puerta-sino de Bipper y Finn, es a ellos a los que amo.

Se asombró por la facilidad con que lo había dicho, sin importar que solo hubieran pasado unos días desde que aceptó sus sentimientos.

Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios casi sin darse cuenta. Sí, los amaba, y el pensamiento lo llenaba de paz.

A Beatrice solo llenó de furia.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- exclamó la pelirroja y esta vez reconoció el sentimiento en sus palabras: celos.- ¡Son monstruos, ellos no merecen am-!

-¡CÁLLATE!- rugió con la mente nublada con ira.- ¡¿Qué sabes tú, arpía egoísta?!-los dedos de sus manos se convirtieron en ramas y golpeó la puerta con un puño, dejando una marca.- ¡¿Qué sabes tú que te guías por un sentimiento posesivo y egoísta?! ¡Tú que solo piensas en ti! ¡Nunca entenderás lo que es entregar tu alma desinteresadamente a quienes crees dignos de ella!

-¡Pero ellos no son dignos! ¡No te aman!- grito Beatrice de vuelta.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, o más bien, lo rompió. El comentario le había dolido porque era muy consciente de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero eso no amedrentó su determinación, al contrario.

-¡Aunque no me amen eso no quiere decir que no sean dignos!- sin darse cuenta las ramas de Edelwood se arremolinaron alrededor de él.- ¡Mientras pueda protegerlos, mientras pueda estar cerca de ellos, aunque sea con alguien más, si son felices yo podré estar en paz!- las palabras dolían, deseaba que pudieran estar con él para siempre, no obstante, eran ciertas.- ¡Ahora deja tus necias ideas, las ilusiones en tu cabeza nunca se harán realidad, porque te odio!- con un único golpe las ramas sacaron la puerta de sus gozones.

Jadeaba, el exabrupto le había drenado la energía.

El pasillo frente a la puerta estaba vacío, Beatrice ya había iniciado su retirada como la cobarde que era.

No le importó, estaba libre y era eso lo que contaba.

-Buen discurso, Wirt- la voz de Coraline lo asustó un poco.

-¿Coraline? ¿Me estabas escuchando?- de repente se llenó de mortificación al darse cuenta que su compañera había oído cada palabra de lo que había dicho; aunque con los gritos que había dado posiblemente también todo el bosque.- ¿Por qué no me ayudaste?

-Si hubiera visto que esa chica intentaba contactar a alguien la hubiera detenido- contesto la peliazul jugueteando con las afiladas tijeras de jardinería que llevaba en las manos.- Pero tus palabras le hicieron más daño que cualquier cosa que yo hubiera podido hacer; debiste ver su cara, la destrozaste completamente.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ojala le haya quedado claro- contesto sin ningún remordimiento.

-¿Qué le haya quedado claro que amas a Bipper y a Finn y no a ella?- cuestionó la peliazul acentuando su sonrisa.

-Oh, dioses- murmuró totalmente avergonzado.- Por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que dije.- imploró, bueno, ahí iban sus cinco minutos de valentía.

-Veré que puedo hacer.

 **¥FIN¥**


End file.
